fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From One Angel to Another: Hino's Retribution
William wandered through the streets of Deltra City. He had been called by a member of Warrior Angel. He hadn't known why. He hadn't been in contact with any of the members of said guild since the Grand Magic Games. As he was walking through the city he looked around to observe the city for he had never set foot in a city like this before. The city was peaceful with the streets crowded with cheerful citizens walking around to their own destinations. His peaceful walk was soon interrupted by the shouting of two individuals coming from a restaurant he was passing. "WAITER WE NEED MORE FOOD PRONTO!" The young voice shouted loud enough to be heard outside the doors. "AND WE NEED MORE FISHES TO!" Another voice shouted at the same volume. William recognized the first voice. He was a competitor on Team Warrior Angel. He approached the restaurant to see Hino Sontara, and his Exceed partner Spirit. "Hello gentlemen," said William. "One of your guild mates called me here today. Could you point me in the direction to your guild?" With both their mouths stuffed with food they turned towards William in wonder. "Who are you?" Hino managed to say with his mouth full. After getting a closer look Spirit recognized the man and swallowed his mouth full of fish and then shouted. "You're William Mercury!" Hino looked back at Spirit in confusion. "You know him?" He asked. Spirit faced palmed himself from Hino's reaction. "Have you seriously forgotten Hino?" He said to him annoyed. William was a bit confused from how Hino didn't recognize him. "I'm a member of Dragon Gunfire, remember. I defeated your friend Reed Yuriko during the Grand Magic Games." Hino narrowed his eyes trying to remember. Suddenly his eyes widdened and finally recognized him. He swallowed his food in his mouth and stomped on the table beside him and glared at him, his face inches close to his. "So your the one who beat up Reed." He growled at him. "Yes," said William, still somewhat confused. "You saw me defeat him. You were very peeved then as well. I'm a little curious how you managed to forget in such a short amount of time." "Thats Hino for ya." Spirit responded to William. "Shut up Spirit who asked you!" Hino yelled back ticked off. "Anyways," William cut in, "I still need to find my way to your guild hall. One of your guild mates told me to meet them here, but I've never been here before and don't know how to get around. Could you help me?" Hino turned back to glare at William again. "Yea right like i'm gonna tell you." He said with an angry glare. William sighed. "Please, it's really urgent," he said in a last ditch effort to receive help. "Hino i don't see the harm in giving him some directions, don't you think?" Spirit mentioned a bit concerned. Hino smacked his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles. "I'll give him directions alright." He waved his arm back and threw it at William as his fist releases lightning. "After i rearrange his ugly face!" He shouted. His hand was already covered in earth by the time Hino had thrown his punch, and before it could connect, William blocked with his hand covering Hino's. The earth acted as an insulator to keep him from getting shocked. "I should've know you would've tried to gain retribution. But please, at least take it away from civilians." Using his immense strength, combined with his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, he threw Hino, aiming to use the winds to carry him just outside the city, where he would follow. While Hino was flying through the air Spirit sprouted wings and quickly flew up up to him. "Hino!" When he got to him, he was able to catch him before getting very far. "I gottcha." He said and floated where they were. "Thanks little buddy. What was it he said? Re...ti...butt...chin?" He wondered in confusion. "Nope not even close." Spirit corrected him. Lightning was released from both his hands. "Well what ever that means that jerk is gonna pay!" He shouted. "Ugh fine but im not gonna help you clean up if Master sees the mess you made." Spirit finally agreed and flew towards William who was just walking out the restaurant at incredible speed. As they were flying the lightning grew more intense "Here goes! Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" He called and flapped both his hands with lightning storming towards him. "Gale Dragon's Wind Step!" William called. He seemed as though he stepped off the air as his speed increased dramatically. He disappeared from view as Hino's attacks slammed into the ground where he was once standing. He reappeared behind Hino where was in the air. "Because this was an unprovoked attack towards me, Dragon Gunfire will not be paying for any of the damages done throughout our battle. As such, I'd still like to move the battle out of the city so no one has to pay for anymore than that broken sidewalk." Not waiting for Hino's response, he once again aimed to grab him by the shirt collar, and throw him out of the city limits. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Hino and Spirit shouted as they were being thrown at incredible speed. "Spirit get it together now!" Hino tried to say. Spirit tried to stop themselves but was flying to fast to try. "We're going to fast i cant control my wings!" He tried to reply. They eventually crashed somewhere in the Eastern Forest where both of them were hanging from trees they landed on. "Uhhhhhh stop the ride i wanna get off now." Spirit said dizzy from the fall. Hino managed to come to pretty quick and looked around. "Ah man where are we now?" He said, a little angry. Spirit managed to snap out of it the next minute and looked around. "Uhhhhh. Looks like he threw us in the Eastern Forest. Wow he's got a pretty good right arm to throw us that far." Spirit said, a little surprised. Hino started stomping around in frustration "Grrrr that jerk wait'll I get my hands on him!" he shouted. "Uhhh Hino, i think your out of your league on this guy." Spirit commented. Hino's eyes suddenly widened. "Hu? what is it?" Spirit wondered. Looking around him in wonder while sniffing the air. "Idk why but i smell a dragon near by it's gotta be Exceldra!" He sound a little more excited. Feeling doubtful that its actually Exceldra, Spirit was a bit unenthusiastic "Some how i doubt that." William flew towards the forest, stopping in front of Hino and floating above him. "I'll give you the fight you desire, it would be rude of me to simply through this far and be off on my business. So, I'll give you one chance to defeat me. If I win, you show me to your guild hall. If you win, you can say that you're superior to most of Dragon Gunfire. I'll give you the first strike, and I won't even dodge this one." William smiled as his immense aura began to surround him. Terrified by Williams aura Spirit looked on in shocked. "Whats with this guy! His aura alone is making the ground shake. I...I can barely move." He thought in his head. Hino didnt move for a moment with his eyes widened by his magic aura. He then snapped out of it. "Ah man its just you." He mumbled in disappointment. "Heh thats fine your looking at the strongest wizard compared to Dragon Bonfire." He said with a grin and leaped towards him. Lightning surged through his body with all of it leading to one of his fists as it took the appearance of a sharp fang. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" He called and aimed his attack on him. William bounced off the air again, narrowly avoiding Hino's assault. With his foot covered in earth, he aimed a swift kick towards Hino's passing head, wishing to slam him back into the ground. "That's Dragon Gunfire." He said as he completed his attack. While still in the air before his foot made contact with Hino, he suddenly vanished into thin air with the appearance of electricity jolting pass William from behind. Hino reappeared behind William with rushing electricity surging around him. "Lightning Dragon Rushing Current!" He called. He then raised his fist in the air and released lightning from it. "If you think you can catch a lightning dragon that easily you got another thing coming! Lightning Dragon Drop Hammer!" He called, and waved it down towards William's head. Although it would seem he was at a disadvantage in this situation, William's reflexes were still up to par. He caught Hino's attack, using the earth covering his arm in order to ground the Lightning, and used his winds to keep him from being overpowered. With the attack having successfully been stopped, William latched onto Hino's arm and made him unable to escape. "Cavern Dragon's Crush Claw!" Using his other hand, he formed earth onto it, and aimed to slam the dense earth into his chest with an open palm strike. The claws the spell also produced would also dig into Hino's skin, drawing blood. Hino tried to free himself but couldn't get loose. Lightning was then released from Hino's leg as he swiped it up clashing with his Crush Claw "Lightning Dragon Talon!" The collision caused it to redirct his attack upwards causing it miss just inches over his head. He then looked at William directly and took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaar!" He called as he breathed out a blast of lightning towards his face. "Cavern Dragon's Roar!" called William as he countered Hino's Roar attack with his own. The swirling earth acting as a ground in order to stop the progression of Hino's attack. William's own superior power allowed him to take this to the fullest advantage, and redirected all of the damage back towards Hino's face. Spirit looked on in surprised. "He has a breath attack like Hino!" He said in shock. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hino shouted as he took all the damage from both the breath attacks. Once the attacks had faded Hino upper body was covered in scratches and injuries. He then lifted himself up and bit Williams arm that was holding on to his arm. "Grr let me go right now!" He shouted while biting on his arm. "Ugh gross you taste nasty!" He added. William sighed, placing his fist one inch away from Hino's stomach while he flailing around. The worst Hino's bites did was cause the most minute of abrasions on his earth covered limb. "Gale Dragon's Tempest Fist." he said, as a highly compressed amount of air was blasted from his fist. As the crushing damage was dealt, William let go of Hino's wrist, which would send him crashing down into the ground. Hino quickly swiped his hand between him and William's fist and released lightning as the wind blasted him away. The lightning reduced the damage he would have taken as he struggled to hold it back. As he tried to hold it he began to get exhausted and lost control. "Hang on buddy I gotcha." Spirit swooped in and grabbed Hino and flew out of the way before he could no longer continue in holding it back. The Tempest Fist rampaged through the forest knocking down dozens of trees before warring off. Hino was catching his breath while Spirit was floating in the air. "Huhuh Thanks little buddy." He was relieved. Both He and Spirit looked back to see the damaged his attack caused and was surprised. "Look at the damage he caused that could have been you if i didn't catch you." Spirit worried. "I don't think you should continue fighting him Hino, he could end up destroying you." He warned in concern. Hino became frustrated with what Spirit said. "No way am I giving up! I'll take that jerk down no matter what. Besides he isn't all that tough i've seen more destruction from a blonde witch." He shouted in anger. Spirit couldnt help but admit he was right. "Yea you got a point Kana's a real monster when she wants to be." Remembering that they had gotten off topic Spirit snapped himself out. "Uh but thats not the point this guy is dangerous. You shouldnt fight him." He tried to talk him out of it. Hino flailing around trying to get Spirit to drop him. "Just let me go ill give this punk a beat down he'll run back to his guild in tears!" He claimed and managed to get Spirit to drop him. He was falling down on top of William with his fist releasing lightning in a shape of a fang. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" He called about to land on top of him. As Hino approached, William gathered wind in his palm, spinning it around as a small tornado formed in his hand, and it grew larger and faster every second. "Gale Dragon's Cataclysm!" exclaimed William as he threw the tornado above him. It immediately expanded into a giant tornado that aimed to toss him around inside it. The winds would rob him of oxygen, and the speed would knock him off his course. Hino did not hesitate nor showed any sign of worry as he willingly dove in the center of the tornado. His body releasing static electricity as he continues down the tornado. The tornado tossed him around, circling the rotating wind while the static electricity grew more intense until his entire body released lightning. He shot lightning behind him allowing him to surf the rotating the wind downwards like a guided rocket while gaining speed and momentum along the way and his lightning growing stronger and more intense. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Heavens Thunder! Voltage Impact!" He shot through the bottom of the tornado with his body engulfed in lightning that he could barely be seen in it charging directly at William with mind blowing speed. "Now you're done!" He shouted. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor!" called William. His body immediately became covered in hardened earth. "Gale Dragon's Wind Step!" he yelled again as his body shot forwards to meet Hino's attack. Their two attacks collided, with William unleashing a powerful punch with the weight of his entire body, and then some. The two remained in a stalemate for some time, William's winds and earth attempting to match Hino's raw power. The armor also provided some defense, as it couldn't conduct the lightning. Then, cracks on his armor began to appear. Hino overpowered him, and he was sent flying into the ground below, creating a giant crater in the ground. Hino landed on the ground looking a bit wobbly as if he could fall any moment. He quickly took in a big breath of air. "What the hell! I could barely breath inside that twister." He looked over to see the giant creater William made when he fell. He was surprised for a moment but soon broke out into laughter "Hahahahaha see i told you i can beat him. I'm the strongest wizard compared to Dragon Bonfire now" He danced around in celebration. "That's Dragon Gun''fire." A child could feel it. The power emanated from the crater. He rose from the crater, bruised, but not beaten, as the earth fell off of his body. "You must've used quite a great deal of energy in that last spell. Unleashing so much raw power when you haven't dealt a single effective blow to your opponent yet is unwise. Especially if he survives your assault. Now it seems only fair that I show you my Secret Art." He slammed his hands onto the ground. "'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon's Peak!" A mountain exploded from the earth. It easily surpassed the height that the two had been flying at, and continued to rise. The speed and size at which the mountain grew threatened to send Hino flying back as he stood on the ground. It wasn't long until it was finished growing. "Come Hino Sontara! Try to strike me down from the throne of the Cavern Dragon!" Hino looked up in silence, observing the mountain William created. "Whoa." He said slowly. He then shook his head to snap him out of the gaze. "I'll do more then strike you down!" He ran towards the mountain. "I'll create a storm that will send your mountain crumbling to the ground!" He shouted. Spirit came flying from behind him and grabbed him and lifted him as they flew towards the mountain. When they reached it they flew up the mountain just hovering above the surface as they came towards the top at incredible speed. Lightning was released from Hino's body as they continued. From his perch, William could sense the minute vibrations Hino created from hovering over the mountain. He wouldn't need to see in order for his seismic sense to function. With a movement of his hand, a mudslides began going down the mountain, encompassing a wide area in front of Hino, and aiming to trap in the earth. Hino and Spirit continued to fly up showing no signs of slowing down as the mudslide approaches closer and closer. With lightning spewing from his mouth and takes in a deep breath. "'''Lightning Dragon Roar!" He called exhaling a blast of lightning out of his mouth. The lightning blast blasted through the mudslide dispersing it allowing them to fly through it and continue their approach. "You think thats enough to beat me!" He shouted. William held out his hand. He extended his index finger, and a pillar of stone erupted out from the mountain, directly under where Hino was. Seeing the attack coming Spirit and Hino flew side ways to evade the pillar without slowing down or stopping. William forced out his hand, and a large wall of hardened earth, which could not simply be destroyed with Hino's current speed, appeared directly in front of him, only a few inches from his face. Without hesitation Hino smacked his head against the wall hoping he could smash through, however it made little progress for he was only about to crack it a bit. "Ow. Ok that didn't work." Hino said with his face burried in the wall. letting out a sigh Spirit pulled him away from the wall. "You know when people say your hard headed they don't mean it literally." Spirit commented. "Oh shut up Spirit just get me over to him would ya!" Hino shouted in response and the two continued to fly up by jumping off the wall he hit to increase their speed. Suddenly, the mountain began shaking. William held out both of his harms. Then, he forced them upwards, and a stream of magma erupted from below Hino, aiming to send him upwards, while also burning his skin. As the magma erupted underneath them it appeared to William that they have been consumed by it. Until he saw Spirit flying upwards, nearly missing him and Hino missing from his hands. "Uh that was too close!" While William was focused on Spirit and wondering where Hino vanished he reappeared with dashing speed in front of William and releases a blitz of lightning at him. His seismic sense kicked in. He could feel Hino approaching him from behind. He whirled around, dodging Hino's assault, and retaliated with his own earth covered fist aimed towards Hino's face. His punch sent Hino flying down the mountain but he managed to stop himself just before he did. "Grrrr Im not done!" Hino charges while releasing lightning from his fist. "Lightning Dragon Drop Hammer!" He called and leaped up aim to mash his fist down on him. William flexed his hand, and spires of earth protruded from the mountain, aiming to impale Hino in his limbs before he could get any closer. Cavern Dragon's Rock Spire," he said nonchalantly. William's counter attack caught Hino by surprise with no chance of blocking it. "NO HINO!" Spirit called out in worry trying to fly there as fast as possible to save him. Unable to counter in time Hino froze for a moment. "Damn can't stop!" He mumbled out loud. Just inches before the spire impaled one of his arms he was suddenly pulled away as a familiar figure got between the two and destroyed the spire by a swipe of his hand. In shock Hino witnessed what happened as he was floated up into the sky. He looked back and noticed an orange colored cat with black strips carrying him into the air. "Ah Saber!?" He said in confusion. He looked back to the figure before him and noticed a man with a black jacket flapping to the wind as he stood there gazing at William. Spirit looked on in joy. "Hahaha Zora's here!" He said in excitement and flew up to assist Saber. The mountain receded back into the ground, disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "Zora Halo. What brings you here?" asked William. Placing his hand back into his pocket and closed his eyes he calmly responded. "The entire city could witness this fight i came here to prevent you from badly injuring another one of my guild mates." "He's a feisty one," said William. "I like him, although the feeling probably isn't mutual. Your guild is strong, but its members don't appear to be as strong as me." He gave a smug smirk, towards the S-Class Mage. He was only kidding, and didn't expect Zora to be the kind to lash out at remarks like this. "Oh yea why don't come up here and say that again to my face. I'll take you take you on any day of the week buddy." Hino shouted in frustration. Trying not drop him while he flattered around the Exceeds struggled to hold him back. "Just give up Hino you've already lost." Spirit said. "I didn't lose ok, it was a tie!" he shouted in denial with the two Exceeds not believing what he said. ignoring his joke Zora looked towards William in a calm glare. "You had your fun. So what brings you here?" He asked. "I was summoned by a member of your guild," said William. "Which one, I do not know. And I would like to add that it was Hino who started the fight." Not surprised by the fact that Hino started the fight he let out a small grin which faded away fast. "Hmph well then if your looking for the guild then your looking for a path way that lead out of town." He starts to turn around and walks away. "Follow it and you'll reach the guild hall." He says as he continues walking as the two Exceeds carried Hino and followed. "Alright then," said William. His aura slightly flared up as he quickly flew past the Warrior Angel members, following Zora's instructions. Watching William dash past him he couldn't help but let out a small grin again which faded away fast as he calmly walked to the guild. William, slightly ahead of the Warrior Angel mages, arrived at their guild hall. He entered, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly two men walked up to him. He recognized the blonde as the guild master of Warrior Angel, Tristan Scalibur. The other he couldn't forget. "Hello William," said Aether Cade. "Master Aether? What are you doing here?" "Much needed holiday," he joked. Smiling at Aether's little joke Tristan walked up to William. "It's nice to finally met you in person William im Warrior Angel's master Tristan Scalibur. I'm sure you have many question at the moment." He said with a welcoming smile. "Of course," said William, "thank you." "I want you to fight Zora Halo," said Aether. "We have Tristan's blessing." "What?" said William confused. "Consider it a test." Thinking Aether didn't explain much Tristan decided to expand on what he said. "Aether requested for you to fight Zora to monitor your abilities in a true challenge." He explained to him. "Hm," said William. "Well, if you had told me this earlier, I could've started a while ago." He said this jokingly. "I'm ready whenever." Aether bloomed a blue lotus from his palm. "I heard about how you fought Hino earlier. You'll need to be at full strength." William took the flower, and ate it, his magic power returning to its maximum level. Tristan glanced over and called out to a little girl. "Hey Jessie come here for a second!" He called across the hall. Sitting on one of the tables was a little girl with brown hair and a pink dress. She looked over in confusion and jumped off her seat and skipped all the way towards Tristan. "Yes Master?" She said with a innocent tone. Tristan pointed to the back of the building. "Take William to the arena out back, ill send Zora there when he gets back." He said to her. "Ok!" She cheered in excitement. "Follow me!" She said and started skipping to the back door. "Alright! This will be a fight of the centuries. I wonder if it'll be as intense as Zora's battle with Atom. Yea right that fight nearly destroyed the guild hall and he's not even Gunfires top wizard. Well theres no way im gonna miss this thats for sure!" Many of the guild wizards said on their way out as they all quickly burst into a giant celebration.